Ethernet communications are a popular data network protocol used to carry frames of data. Ethernet communications are often used within local area networks to carry data between nearby computers as well as within wide area networks where the Ethernet may be carried through lower layer connections such as an asynchronous transfer mode (“ATM”) link. Ethernet communications allow for the transfer between end points of higher layer data packets such as Internet Protocol packets that are destined for a remote location such as a domain of the global Internet. Ethernet communications may be of various types, each with its own data rate, and the Ethernet communications may have a same data rate in both the upload and download directions of data transfer for an Ethernet capable device.
The local network or device of a subscriber utilizing Ethernet communications may be provided access to an Ethernet network over a separate communications device that transfers Ethernet frames of data by using the lower layers of the communications protocol, such as ATM transferred over a cable or DSL modem. Thus, the subscriber is provided a cable or DSL connectivity that carries Ethernet frames out of the local network or device. However, the upload and download speeds of the cable or DSL connectivity are typically less than that of the Ethernet communication with these communication devices, and the subscriber is ultimately limited to the bandwidth available through the cable or DSL modem.
Other options for achieving higher bandwidths are available such as Ethernet service directly to the subscriber, but Ethernet service often requires the addition of fiber in the plant between the service provider and the subscriber. Because the copper plant is already in place in most instances, it is more economical to provide data transfer between the subscriber and the service provider network over the existing copper lines. However, the bandwidth limitations for data services using copper lines such as DSL and cable continue to limit the available bandwidth.
While there is discussion and attempts at physical layer bonding, such as the physical layer bonding of DSL modems, this physical layer bonding does not allow for aggregation between a DSL line or similar transport and an existing Ethernet service. Furthermore, intermediate layer aggregation, such as aggregation at the ATM IMA level requires specialized equipment and also suffers from the same limitations as the physical layer bonding attempted for DSL modems.